


Mouse Trap

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel disagree what to do when a mouse takes up residence behind the stove, but they handle it in the end. The mouse's name is Harold. Sam's not taking sides. Really, that's the entire plot. I kid you not. I need to take a writing class or something.Happy and fluffy Dean again :).





	Mouse Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: squeak.

Dean went out to the kitchen of the bunker to get a glass of water in the middle of the night when he heard it. A soft squeaking noise, followed by the scurrying of little feet. Dean stumbled over to turn on the overhead lights. He saw a tail disappear behind the stove. "Son of a bitch."

Castiel appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in orange shorts and a t-shirt, with his hair even more disheveled than normal. He had gone to bed with Dean, but had wandered off after Dean fell asleep like he did most nights. In his gravelly voice, he asked "What's the matter, Dean?" 

"There's a damn mouse or rat in the bunker. I hate those things. They have such beady little eyes and their naked tails," Dean grimaced. "Tomorrow, we'll get mouse traps."

Castiel leaned against the counter. "There's a case I found in Missouri. Looks like it a could be a ghoul."

Dean yawned, "Tell me about it tomorrow, Cas. I'm beat."

Castiel reached out and intertwined his fingers with Dean's and walked back to his room with him. They crawled into bed. Castiel held Dean close. Dean fell back to sleep within a few minutes. 

When Dean woke up in the morning, Castiel was gone. He slipped away at some point in the night. He found Castiel and Sam looking at Sam's laptop and discussing the ghoul case.

"We need to get mouse traps."

"Dean, we need to get to Kansas City, quickly. The ghoul is racking up victims. We need to take care of this now." Sam looked at him seriously.

Dean gave a weak protest, "But mouse. It might become more mice."

"Dead innocent people, Dean."

Dean sighed and went to grab his gear. 

\------

It was four days later when the trio made it back to bunker. Dean wanted to stop for the mouse traps before going back to the bunker, but Castiel and Sam both refused because they all smelled like they spent two days in a sewer system, because they had.

Dean was the first one that finished showering. He paused at the entry to the kitchen and flipped the light switch. He didn't hear any squeaking or rustling. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sadly approached the cherry pie in a box on the counter. It was sure to be bad by now; they had left in a big hurry. He picked it up to throw it away when he noticed a chewed hole in the box. He opened the box gingerly. The pie obviously had been gnawed by a rodent.

"Son of a bitch," he bellowed.

Castiel ran in startled. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"It's one thing for that skeevy thing to be eating things off the floor or out of the trash and hiding behind the stove. But to eat a man's pie, this means war. Come on, Cas."

Castiel followed Dean to the Impala and got in the vehicle. Dean drove speedily to the hardware store. Castiel protested at the speed Dean was driving and the two stop signs Dean ran, but Dean ignored him.

At the store, Dean practically ran to the aisle with the mouse traps. Castiel followed him at a quick pace. Dean started to pick up a selection of traps.

Castiel stared at Dean. "We are not getting that trap."

"Why?"

Castiel pointed to the spring mechanism. "That would be cruel to kill a mouse with that. It would be very painful."

"It's a mouse, Cas."

"It's one of my Father's creations."

Dean put that trap back on the shelf. He reach for another trap. 

"Dean, we can't use that trap because it sticks the mouse's feet to the trap. The poor mouse will starve slowly. It would be very inhumane."

"Cas, it's a mouse! You kill mice."

"We do not have to kill the mouse. We simply need to relocate it to a more appropriate location. " Castiel pointed to a trap that caught mice alive. "We will use this one. Then I can take the mouse and let it go in the woods. "

Dean sighed, exasperated. He wanted to argue, but he could see the stubborn set of Castiel's face. Once Castiel had that look, no amount of reasoning would make him change his mind.

Dean muttered, "Why did I bring you with me anyway?"

"So you would make good, moral choices." Castiel glared at him.

Dean sighed and picked up several of the kill-free traps and took them to the front counter to pay. The couple returned to the bunker. Sam was at the map table, reclining in a chair with his long legs up on the table. "He drag you out to buy the traps, Cas?"

Dean said dryly, "Apparently, we aren't allowed to kill the mice. Instead, we'll get them a condo in Boca and set them up for retirement. Maybe get them a DVR with Dr. Sexy on it. They'll have little mouse swim suits and floaties."

Castiel glared at Dean. He pulled the bag of traps from Dean's hand and marched to the kitchen.

Sam started laughing.

Dean glared. "One of the biggest, baddest angel soldiers of all time won't kill a mouse. He's ganked demons, angels, and all sorts of creepy crawlies, but mice are over the top."

"Dean, you know Cas doesn't take killing things lightly. He wanted to rescue monkeys from research facilities."

"It's a mouse, Sam."

"And more than one angel called us hairless apes and looked down at us."

"That's not the same."

Sam grinned, "From a certain perspective it is."

Dean snorted, "From a nerdy, dorky little angel guy perspective."

"Who also happens to be the love of your life. So deal with it." Sam stood up, patted Dean on the shoulder and headed to his room.

Dean sighed. He went to the kitchen. Castiel had positioned the traps strategically around the kitchen. Each trap had a precisely cut piece of cheese in it. 

Castiel surveyed his work with a critical eye. "I think no matter what appliance he is hidden behind, he'll notice the cheese."

Dean carefully skirted around the traps and opened the fridge to pull out a Hot Pocket and a beer. After nuking the Hot Pocket in the microwave, Dean went to his room. Castiel joined him a few minutes later. 

"Cas, it's all good about the traps you picked. I respect your non mice killing ways. But if those don't work, I reserve the right to shoot the mouse."

Castiel removed and carefully folded his suit and pulled on his orange shorts. Dean watched him from the corner of his eye while finishing his dinner. 

Castiel turned to face Dean. "The mouse's name will be Harold." Castiel crawled into bed and turned off the bedside lamp.

"Son of a bitch."

"I have no mother, so that means nothing to me." Castiel smiled at Dean. 

"Excuse me a minute, Cas."

Dean walked out into the hallway and knocked on Sam's door. When Sam told him to come in, Dean did and closed the door behind him. "He friggin' named the friggin' mouse."

Sam looked up at Dean bemused. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Dean gave an exasperated sigh and went back to his room, ditched his jeans, and rejoined Castiel in bed. Dean looked up at the ceiling. Usually, they talked before Dean fell asleep, but Dean had no idea what to talk about to avoid a mouse confrontation. Castiel finally sighed, pulled Dean close, kissed him, and told him to go to sleep.

\----  
In the morning, Dean woke up. The bunker was silent. Dean guessed Castiel and Sam were out for an early morning run.

Dean yawned as he entered the kitchen, heading to the coffee maker when he saw it. The mouse was in the trap in front of the stove. It stared at Dean. Dean stared back. He and the mouse were both motionless. "Well, um, hello, Harold." Dean made a wide circle around the mouse to get coffee. After pouring a cup, Dean sat at the table still staring at the mouse. "Ummm, Cas, he's the one that likes you, will be back in a little bit and will take you to a better place for mice. But, dude, you ate my pie."

The mouse settled back and started cleaning its whiskers, it looked resigned to its fate.

Dean sipped his coffee. "Course, if I saw a cherry pie just going bad and knew its owner was gone, I'd eat it too. No use letting good pie go to waste."

The mouse gave a small squeak.

"Damn straight. You know it ain't personal, Harold. You see, my dad left me and Sam in a hotel one time. I was maybe nine. And he bought us like five boxes of cereal and five of mac and cheese before he left. And well, I woke up and there were mice in all the food. It was a nasty hotel. I didn't have anything to feed Sammy. It's the first time I ever shoplifted anything. I was scared shitless I would get caught. Sam needed food though. What's a guy to do? I learned after that to keep the cereal in the fridge at the nastier hotels. Anyway, Harold, that's why I don't like your kind. Nothing personal." Dean sipped his coffee.

Dean heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Sam with his eyes full of tears. "Dean…"

"Oh God, Sam, no chick flick moments."

Sam closed the space between them and pulled Dean into a hug. Castiel came in behind him and picked up the trap with the mouse in it. "I'll dispose of the mouse in the woods, Dean."

Dean disentangled himself from his moose brother after a moment. " Wait, Cas, I'll come with you." 

Dean and Castiel left the bunker and followed Sam's running trail into the field of wild flowers. Where the woods met the field, Castiel leaned down and let the mouse out of the trap.

As the mouse scurried off, Dean called after it, "Bye, Harold. Go meet a mouse chick and have mouse babies."

Castiel faced Dean, "You are the most remarkable man."

"Nah, I'm just a high-school drop out with about six bucks to my name."

"Who single handedly raised his brother as a small child. Who convinced an angel that destiny and fate doesn't have to define who and what we are. Who saved the world from the apocalypse. Who reconciled God and his sister. Who spent more time than he needed to in Purgatory to to try to save an angel that didn't want to be saved. Who went to hell to save his brother. "

Dean looked down at his feet awkwardly, because he always felt uncomfortable at praise. "You and Sam helped with most of it," he mumbled.

Castiel kissed Dean and murmured, "You deserved to be saved."


End file.
